


A Dark Surprise

by DLTomes



Series: Storyteller Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: When Keith is young, living with his father. He encounter something in the dark.





	A Dark Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is very short. But it's a good story. Enjoy.

Playing with his stuff hippo, Keith, a five-year-old. Who's getting ready for bed.

"Okay, kiddo." His father came. "Time for bed."

Keith whine. "But Dad!"

"No buts." His father chuckle. Then, carry his son. "A boy of your age needs sleep."

There he places his son to bed. And, tucked him. "Do I need to go sleep, Dad?"

His father grin. "Yeah, you do."

"But why?" Keith pleaded. "I'm not even tired yet."

He snorted. "Maybe so. But I need you wide awake in the morning. Okay?"

"Are we going somewhere?" Keith got curious. And, wondered what his father's plan for tomorrow.

"Yeah, we are." He replied.

"Where?" Keith wondered. "Where are we going, Dad?"

"There's a book fair coming tomorrow." He response. "It'll be over until end of the week. So, on the early day, we're buying books."

Keith feels both excited and surprise. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I thought so." He smirks.  "So, go to sleep. We need to be ready for tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Keith nodded. "I'll try to sleep."

"Good, boy." His father replied. "See you tomorrow." Then, he kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight, Keith." 

* * *

 

After his father leave his son's room, Keith fell asleep. While he's in deep slumber, a strange noise woke him.

"What was that?" Keith wondered as he got frighten. 

As he looks around, the strange sound came again. This time it's from his closet. 

"Who's there?" Keith sound frighten.

Thus, the closet door opened itself. Which, frighten Keith even more the usual. But sighed in relief.

"It's you," Keith couldn't imagine. "Don't scare me likes that, Yurak!"

Out of the Closet, a mysterious shadowy-figure with yellowish-golden eyes appear. But Yurak neither have a mouth nor a nose. Or, ears.

"So, what present you got for me?" Keith wondered. Until, Yurak growled as its teeth appear. 

* * *

 

Keith scream as he woke-up from his sleep. "What was that?"

Unsure why he dreams, Keith become confuse and worry. "And, that creature? Where have I seen this creature? Where?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a surprise, isn't it? I hope it doesn't frighten you?


End file.
